halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween: Resurrection
Halloween: Resurrection is a 2002 American horror movie directed by Rick Rosenthal. It stars Busta Rhymes as Freddie Harris, Tyra Banks as Nora Winston, Brad Loree as Michael Myers and Jamie-Lee Curtis in her last appearance as Laurie Strode. It is the eighth movie in the Halloween franchise and a direct sequel to Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. Like Halloween: H20, it effectively ignores the developments of the fourth, fifth and sixth movies in the series. The film was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for strong violence, bad language, some sexuality and brief depictions of drug use. The movie was a box office success, having been made on a budget of $13,000,000 and earning more than $37,000,000. Halloween Resurrection is the final film in the original series which began with Halloween in 1978. The next movie in the franchise would be the 2007 [[Halloween (2007 movie)|remake of Halloween]]. Plot The movie begins three years after the events of Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. It is revealed that Laurie Strode did not kill Michael Myers after all. Earlier, Michael had been discovered by a paramedic. He crushed the paramedic's larynx, making him unable to speak, and forced the man to put on his clothes and his mask. Laurie unwittingly killed the paramedic and is now in a psychiatric hospital. On the evening of Halloween, Laurie pretends to be heavily medicated but has not taken her medication and is preparing for the ineviatble arrival of Michael Myers. Michael arrives and pursues Laurie to the roof of the building. Laurie is about to kill him but hesitates, wanting to make sure that the man she is facing really is her brother this time. Michael takes advantage of her moment of hesitation and stabs her. Laurie falls off the roof to her death. Having finally killed his sister, Michael returns to Haddonfield and lives in a series of tunnels beneath his childhood home. One year later, six students, Bill, Donna, Jen, Jim, Rudy and Sara, are selected to appear in an Internet reality show hosted by Freddie Harris and Nora Winston. The students are sent to spend Halloween in the house where Michael Myers grew up and told to look for clues as to what changed him into a brutal murderer. Sara's friend Myles watches the show on the Internet while he is at a Halloween party. Everything goes horribly wrong when Michael Myers appears and begins to kill the studenst and the camera crew. Myles realises that the killings are real, although the other party guets think that they are staged. He calls 911 but the operator thinks he is making a prank call. Eventually, Sara is the only student left alive. Michael pursues her to a garage which she accidentally sets on fire. A wounded Freddie Harris electrocutes Michael and Sara is saved. Michael's body is taken to the morgue. When his body bag is unzipped, his eyes open, showing that Michael Myers has escaped death yet again. External links *''Halloween: Resurrection'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/halloween_resurrection Halloween: Resurrection on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/halloween-resurrection-v263137 Halloween: Resurrection on AllMovie.] *Official website of the Halloween movie franchise. Category:Movies Category:Halloween series